Goru Goru no Mi
The Goru Goru no Mi is a Paramecia-type that allows the user to telekinetically manipulate gold at will, making the user a Gold Manipulation Human. It was eaten by Lucky Roulette. Etymology *"Goru" is an abbreviation of , the Japanese pronunciation for "gold". *In the English subs and dub, it is called the "Gol-Gol Fruit". Appearance The Goru Goru no Mi is a dark yellow fruit that appears to resemble a combination of a gourd and a pineapple. It has a few leaves on top, and expands at the middle. Like all natural Devil Fruits, its surface is covered with swirling patterns. It is small enough to fit in the palm of an average adult male. Strengths and Weaknesses The user can manipulate gold into whatever shape they want; they are also capable of turning solid gold molten and vice versa. They are able to encase people in gold. The user is also able to cover their own skin in gold for increased power, to the point where they can turn into a massive gold golem. Though gold is normally a relatively soft metal, when it is being actively manipulating it, the gold is hard enough to withstand extremely powerful attacks, being many times harder than steel. It seems this is due to the user's influence, probably affecting the density and toughness of gold at will. Being the most malleable of all metals; a gold flake can be beaten thin enough to become transparent. It is also one of the best conductors of heat and electricity, and it reflects infrared radiation strongly. Gold is also unaffected by air, moisture and most corrosive reagents, which is why it is greatly coveted for use in coins and jewelry and as a protective coating on other, more reactive metals. When the gold becomes under the influence of the user of the Goru Goru no Mi, not only does it's malleability and toughness increase drastically, but all of these after mentioned effects are also strengthened. The user is even able to control the particles in gold, making it burst in an energy explosion and heat up severely. It also enables to "shoot" concentrated laser beams of metallic energy capable of decimating whatever it targets. While it is able to turn brittle and weaken under extreme cold, and melt under incredible amounts of heat, control of the gold is still maintain by the user, as such, he can continue to restructure the metal as he sees fit. The only way to remove the control over gold is by rinsing the gold under his control with sea water. However, control can be regained by a simple touch of the user. Usage Named Techniques History Trivia *This Devil Fruit ability bears similarity to the mythical Midas Touch (also known as the Golden Touch) from Greek mythology, where a king gained the power to turn whatever he touched into gold, even unwillingly. Also to turn things back from gold, the person has to put it in water which also nullifies the's powers. References External Links *Gold – Wikipedia article about the substance this fruit manipulates. Category:Lemasters30